To maintain the freshness of fresh vegetables, fruits and so forth, conventionally it has been of practice at supermarkets and grocery stores (grocer's shops) to package such fresh foodstuffs with resin films of such as a polyvinylidene chloride resin, a polyethylene resin and so forth. By this packaging with a resin film, a certain degree of advantageous results has been attained. For example, the evaporation of moisture of the merchandise can be suppressed and, at the same time, the merchandise can be prevented from becoming polluted with environmental pollutants which can lower their commercial value.
However, the packaging with a resin film is not effective beyond suppress the evaporation of moisture and that prevention of pollution. It is not effective in inhibiting reproductive cells of germs and/or molds which tend to propagate in packaged objects. By relying on this packaging, it is impossible to prevent the growth of, for example mold in packaged objects when they are left standing for more than a week after packaging. Also, while fresh foodstuffs such as fresh vegetables and fruits tend to grow dull in color or undergo a color change as time lapses, it has been impossible to effectively prevent such loss of or change in color by packaging with conventional resin films.
Thus, by relying on packaging with conventional resin films, there has been a limitation in maintaining the original freshness for an extended period of time and/or in preventing the growth of molds.